Locura
by darisu-chan
Summary: ¡Spoilers Bleach 453! Con tantas preguntas en mente y su trágica situación, algo dentro de Kurosaki Ichigo se rompió, liberando la famosa "locura" sin tener a alguien que la parara.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es todo obra de un soltero llamado Kubo Noriaki alias "Tite".

**Nota: **¿qué tal? ¿Cómo les va? Yo muy feliz porque al fin Bleach está tomando acción; como dije en el summary, este…emm… llamémoslo "relato corto", porque es más largo que un drabble y más corto que un one-shot, contiene spoilers de Bleach 453, así que, si no lo han leído, corran y léanlo, porque se están perdiendo de mucho. Para los que ya lo leyeron, debo decirles que me impresionó mucho el capítulo y me dejó llena de intrigas; para sacar algo de mi frustración, causada por ver a mi Ichigo en ese estado, nació este relato, me gustaría volverlo una historia larga de unos 10 capis, pero todo depende de que se le ocurra ahora a Tite y de sus comentarios, ¿qué dicen, lo dejo así o le agrego cosas de mi cosecha? Bueno, sin más los dejo disfrutar.

**Advertencia: **contiene un ligero IchiRuki.

Locura

¿Pero qué _mierda_ estaba pasando ahí? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Tsukishima en su casa? ¿Por qué se hacía pasar por su primo? Y, ¿por qué rayos él era el único que se daba cuenta de que todo era una farsa? ¿Acaso ese era el fullbring de Tsukishima? ¿Cambiar las memorias de los demás? ¡Carajo! Esta situación se estaba saliendo de control muy rápido y se sentía inútil e impotente por no poder pararlo a tiempo; una cosa era que un grupo de gente capaz de defenderse hasta cierto punto estuviera siendo atacada, como en el caso de Aizen y la Sociedad de Almas, pero esto era el colmo, se estaban metiendo con su familia y amigos y no lo iba a permitir.

Como era obvio, perdió el control rápidamente, sobre todo cuando al muy maldito de Tsukishima se le ocurrió invitar a Chad e Inoue a la "reunión"; no podía creer que ellos, en especial Chad, cayeran también en su sucia trampa. Después de golpearlo, gritarle y de que su familia y amigos lo tomaran por un loco, salió corriendo; correr era lo único que le quedaba para poder conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba. Cuando su jefa, Ikumi-san, lo encontró y lo llevó hasta su casa se sintió mejor; de verdad que necesitaba poder confiar en alguien pero no era como si le pudiera confiar a su jefa todos los secretos que tenía: shinigamis, hollows, fullbringers, era mucho pedir y lo mejor era que nadie más se involucrara en esta situación.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Tsukishima lo buscó en casa de su jefa, ¡por dios! ¿Acaso Tsukishima lo estaba acosando? ¡Joder! Estaba asustado, confundido y se sentía el inútil más inútil de la Tierra; ¿por qué fue tan descuidado? ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que su nuevo enemigo iría tras lo que él tanto quería proteger? Lo que más coraje le daba era que sus hermanas eran la responsabilidad prioritaria de su padre, no de él y se suponía que el hombre debería de estar vigilándolas... hablando de su viejo, ¿en dónde carajos estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Urahara? ¿Por qué sus hermanas no se preocupaban en saber en dónde estaba el viejo? Siguió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, preguntándose con quien podría acudir en estos momentos…

_Si ella estuviera aquí… ¡No, Ichigo! ¡Basta! Ella no está y tal vez nunca regrese, no puedes depender siempre de ella y de sus consejos…aunque, de verdad que necesitas a alguien en quien confiar en estos momentos o por lo menos alguien que esté en sus cabales…si es que hay alguien, quizás ni yo esté cuerdo ya._

Justo cuando pensaba en estas cosas, Ginjou le gritó su nombre, diciéndole que sus compañeros de Xcution ya habían caído en la trampa de Tsukishima, al igual que los demás. ¡No podía ser! ¿Ahora qué harían? ¿Ginjou tenía un plan? ¿Cómo saber si le decía la verdad? Con todas estas preguntas en mente sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía lentamente, liberando algo desconocido para él y juró que pudo escuchar la voz burlona de su hollow interno diciéndole:

_Vaya Rey, parece que por fin has conocido la verdadera locura, la locura que te consume hasta los huesos. Pronto, muy pronto, caerás._

En esos momentos lo único en lo que deseaba es que cierta persona regresara a su vida, para que detuviera de nuevo la lluvia en su interior, que ya ni lluvia era, sino una cruel tormenta que amenazaba con ahogarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Sintiendo que ella era su única salvación, y ya habiendo perdido todo su control mental, gritó su nombre a los cuatro vientos, con una voz tan llena de dolor que parecía haber sido sacada del mismo infierno…

- ¡RUKIA!


End file.
